Rendezvous At Dog Beach
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Logan drives Veronica home when Lianne forgets to pick Veronica up at the carwash. The two hear about Lilly’s murder and have a passionate confrontation on Dog Beach, which culminates in Veronica losing her virginity to Logan…


**Title: Rendezvous At Dog Beach**

**Title: Rendezvous At Dog Beach  
Author: PurpleOrchid85  
Fandom: Veronica Mars**

**Pairing: LoVe**

**Spoilers: 1.01 – "Pilot"  
Rating: NC17/M**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not claim ownership over _Veronica Mars_ and the characters of Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls nor Veronica Mars as well as other mentioned characters. They are the product of Rob Thomas's imagination & copyrighted by the CW. The only claim I own is this Fanfiction storyline.**

**AN: This was set around the carwash flashback scene in "Pilot" but goes haywire afterwards. Duncan and Veronica are already broken up at this point. Mention of the "Yolanda Incident" that broke Lilly and Logan up, mention of Lilly's death that occurred later on that evening.**

**Summary: Logan drives Veronica home when Lianne forgets to pick Veronica up at the carwash. The two hear about Lilly's murder and have a passionate confrontation on Dog Beach, which culminates in Veronica losing her virginity to Logan…**

**Thanks to cosmopolitan who beta read for me.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilly Kane happily skipped over to her best-friend Veronica Mars Veronica Mars who was scrubbing on a car causing Veronica to halt her scrubbing and turn to her friend as she teased her. "God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working!"

"High on life, Veronica Mars," Lily happily told her before leaning in closer to Veronica and whispering in an excited tone "I've got a secret, a _good_ one."

An older girl in pep squad uniform approached the two blonde girls and snapped "Girls, less talk, more scrub!"

"Later!" Lilly winked at her best-friend then bounced away her hair swaying in the sunshine. Veronica watched her go, bemusedly shaking her head at her exuberant best-friend and resumed cleaning the car.

Unbeknownst to the two blonde girls, Logan Echolls watched them from his obnoxious yellow Xterra that was parked across the street from the carwash. An indescribable feeling came over the frost-tipped teenager, who realized it was definitely over between him and the vivacious blonde Kane girl.

He searched through his glove compartment and found a notepad and started writing a note as he kept his eyes carefully trained on Lily the entire time. He planned to sneak the note and a shot glass he bought her from TJ into Lilly's car. Once he finally achieved that "plan" he was back in his Xterra and was zoning out for a while. Snapping out of his erratic thoughts of his relationship with Lilly and the fact that she constantly cheated on him every time he dated, he realized time had passed, and glanced at his digital clock on the dashboard, it was nearly six pm. He had watched Lilly leave an hour earlier, waving and yelling something to out of her window as she cruised past the tiny blonde teenager, who laughed in response as she waved her friend goodbye. He couldn't help but momentarily wonder what Lilly thought of the letter and whether or not she'd even kept it.

While in deep thoughts, he failed to notice that Veronica had seen his car and was headed for it.

"I thought you were in Tijuana with Dick, Beaver and Luke?" a curious voice broke into his reverie, making him jump in surprise. Veronica Mars was sitting in his passenger seat of his Xterra.

"So?" he asked nastily, noticing Veronica's hopeful expression crumbled. She quietly said "This was a mistake. Forget that I ever came here." She fumbled around for the release clasp, but Logan's voice stopped her.

"What, did your mom forget to pick you up again?" he asked in a bland tone.

Veronica nodded jerkily; looking out of the window "Mom's been drinking a lot lately and has coming home late some nights." Logan, understanding her plight, started the Xterra and brusquely said "I'll take you home, Mars."

Veronica gave him a small smile of gratitude.

The two teenagers were enroute to the Mars residence when the radio deejay announced "Lilly Kane—daughter of Jake Kane, the inventor of streaming video and founder of Kane Software— was murdered earlier tonight. Thoughts of sympathy are with the Kane family and friends." At those words Logan suddenly hit the brake; the Xterra came to a loud screeching halt. Veronica was jerked forwards and backwards.

Logan looked at the radio, horrified by it, before then to Veronica, whose eyes had already begun to fill up with tears. She whispered in a croaking voice "_No_. She can't be dead."

Logan gripped the wheel, smacking one hand against the horn which caused it to blare loudly.

Suddenly he spun the wheel, quickly making up his mind as to where to go.

"Logan?" Veronica hesitantly asked, tears streaming down her face.

Logan shook his head warningly at Veronica.

The yellow Xterra stopped at Dog Beach. Logan got out, angrily slamming the door as he went, not noticing Veronica quietly and calmly doing the same. Veronica stared helplessly at Logan, who started screaming angrily, viciously kicking the front wheel of his Xterra.

She hesitantly approached him and put her hand on his. "Logan?" she asked in a broken tone.

The frost-tipped teen angrily shrugged Veronica's hand off his shoulder and stalked over to the passenger door of his Xterra opened and fumbled around for the bottle of Jack Daniels he bought in Tijuana, slammed the door, remotely locked it and stalked down to the beach and viciously took off the lid of the bottle of JD and quickly guzzled a good deal of it. Veronica brokenly watched him as he continued to self-destruct, continued to down the alcoholic beverage viciously.

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold in her pep squad uniform. She approached the teen who now was sitting down on the sand, oblivious to Veronica's approach.

"Logan?" she hesitantly asked again.

Logan, suddenly angry, shot up from the sand, spinning to face the tiny blonde. "If _you_ didn't tell Lilly about Yolanda and me kissing, I'd be right there with Lilly and stopped the killer from killing her. It's _your_ fault!" he shouted angrily, draining the rest of the bottle before angrily throwing it against the rocks.

Veronica nervously stuttered out "You-" but he spun around and glared at the tiny blonde "Shut up. You just shut up!" he yelled at her.

She bravely put her chin up and said "It wasn't my fault. It was yours! I wasn't the one who cheated on Lilly by kissing Yolanda!"

Logan suddenly roared angrily, kicked at the sand, letting it fly around him. He picked up a small rock and viciously threw it in the sea.

Veronica froze in fear at seeing how angry Logan was. She never had seen Logan this angry before, even if he was angry with Lilly's cheating ways. She suddenly realised she should go before anything bad happened. Veronica turned to leave, but Logan, in his anger and alcohol induced his conscience, reached out grabbed her arm, spinning her around. He grabbed Veronica's face in his hands and roughly kissed her. She struggled, trying to push him away, but he held on, his kiss once spurred by anger changed to hard yet passionate.

Veronica's struggles quieted as she sank into the kiss they shared, her own hands wreathing in Logan's hair. As the kiss went on and increased in potency, the two couldn't get enough of each other. Logan tugged at Veronica's pep squad shirt.

Veronica raised her hands off Logan's hair and up to the sky, giving Logan access to pull off her shirt.

Logan whistled at seeing her white, virginal bra. "Damn Mars."

Veronica pulled Logan's head down to passionately kiss him again, effectively distracting him. The frost-tipped teen, still enamoured with kissing the blonde, fumbled with the bra until it unsnapped. With some help on Veronica's part he managed to get it off her and uncaringly discarded it over his shoulder. He ran his hands up and down Veronica's topless body causing Veronica to quickly catch on to what he wanted, she tugged at Logan's light green button-up shirt that layered his yellow "Heat" shirt that had a palm tree emblazoned on it.

Logan backed off, shrugged the layered button-up shirt and pulled the shirt underneath off and threw it sideways. Shirtless, he resumed vigorously kissing the blonde who responded with fervour. His lips moved down to her neck, nibbling and sucking at it, and all the while simultaneously tugging at Veronica's green pep squad shorts. She moved her neck sideways, dimly hearing Logan's groan of protest, as she quickly unzipped her shorts, pulling them down as well as her matching panties. She kicked them away before tugging at Logan's jeans, pulling him close, unzipping them, and pulling them down along with his boxers. Logan quickly kicked them away.

Beyond the point of caring whether or not they were breaking a law or if anyone saw them, the two came together—kissing, nibbling, sucking, both exploring each other's bodies. Logan, having had enough of the heated teasing dance they were sharing, pulled back, picked up his jeans, grabbed for his wallet, and opened it up. He rifled through it until he found what he was looking for.

With a condom in hand, he turned to the blonde who was kissing and nibbling at his neck, running her hands down his body. Veronica, impatiently grabbed it from him, ripped it open, and sheathed him. Logan spied a smooth, jutting rock, and immediately backed her against it. He picked her up and Veronica immediately wrapped her legs around him as he finally thrust into her. At first, she gasped in pain as she lost her virginity, but it eased when Logan paused for a bit before continuing.

Moaning, Veronica raked her nails against Logan's back as she threw her head back in passion. Logan latched his mouth against the creamy neck, simultaneously thrusting in and out of her. He groaned and she moaned as they both came.

As the two teenagers slowly came down from their passionate embrace, Logan's head still in the hollow of Veronica's neck and Veronica staring up to the sky, they finally looked at each other. A wave of realization spread over them, causing the two sprang apart, they quickly got dressed and silently walked to Logan's Xterra.

Once back in the car, once again enroute to Veronica's house. Logan drove stonily, each refusing to look at the other. Veronica, ashamed at what she did with Lilly's ex-boyfriend, looked out of the window her body language closed off. Logan, on the other hand, refused to let himself remember what had happened.

Once arriving at Veronica's street, he parked the car two houses down from hers. He turned off the engine and turned to the tiny blonde and said stonily, his eyes betraying nothing, "This stays between us, Ronnie, neither one of us talks about it. _Ever_. Got it?"

Veronica's mouth trembled as if she wanted to argue, but once she saw Logan's angry warning glare, she nodded slowly before opening the Xterra passenger door and slamming it shut, without turning back, as started off towards her house.

Suddenly she spun around to say something, anything to make the whole situation better, but Logan had already started the Xterra up and sped off before she could. Upset, she watched the Xterra's taillights dwindle and disappear completely.

She stood there, staring at nothing before turning to face the darkened house. Fumbling with her keys, she finally unlocked the front door and quietly took off her shoes. With them in hand, she quietly tiptoed down towards her bedroom.

All of a sudden, however, the hall light came on. Veronica winced as she slowly turned to face an angry and worried Keith Mars.

"Where have you been, Veronica?" he asked her in an irate tone.

Veronica hopelessly stared at her father. Without giving him a reply, however, she turned and went into her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She leant against it for a minute, and then dropped her shoes on the floor.

As the events of the night finally sank in, she sank down to the floor, still leaning against the door, sobbing heavily.

"_Lilly…"_ she cried out.

End


End file.
